


Companions

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DimensionCannon!Rose, Gen, various companions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people Rose sees multiple times. It's about the fifth time she's seen Sarah Jane and the seventh she's met Jack (and fifteenth time she's run into Donna Noble) that she's realizes they're companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

Traveling through universes, Rose makes an effort to learn the names of people once she's seen them in two or three universes. It's after she's seen several versions of Mickey/Ricky, Jack Harkness and Sarah Jane Smith that she realizes some of them are companions of the Doctor (but she's only ever seen the Doctor that's from her original universe once, and he was holding hands with a younger her. They _were_ very couple-y, weren't they?). The red haired woman and her grandfather, Donna and Wilfred, she sees twice as often as anyone else and Rose wonders who, exactly, Donna is to the Doctor in her home universe.

Some she makes temporary friends with. In every universe she's seen her in, Rose has nearly been killed by Ace McShane, by accident of course. Sarah Jane is always nice to see, even if this Sarah isn't the Sarah Jane that told Rose to find her if she needed to. Amy, another ginger, and Tegan aren't always fantastic, but Rose likes them anyway.

Martha is levelheaded and intelligent, Rose enlists her help when the hospital they're in ends up on the moon. Sarah Jane helps her when something similar to the Nestene Conscious but with gelatin sends an army of jelly babies after her. Amy's boyfriend/fiance Rory saves her from a few time-displaced Romans.

It's weird when she encounters versions of these people that are wildly different than they normally are. One universe was a war zone, the governments all split up and the world in chaos; Rose finds refuge in a small camp of rebels where the leader was Mickey Smith, braver than Ricky Smith ever was according to Jake. When she leaves that universe she ends up with a weak, timid Donna.

When Rose finally gets to the right universe it's too late. The Doctor only exists in one universe. He's dead.


End file.
